marvelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Peter Parker (Terre-616)
Spider-Man est un héros qui se fit accidentellement piquer par une araignée irradiée. Développant à la suite des super-pouvoirs, il endosse alors un costume de super-héros. "De Grand pouvoir implique de grande responsabilité" Histoire: The Amazing Spider-Man: la naissance d'un héros thumb|left|374px|Peter Parker se faisant mordre par une araignée Peter Parker est un lycéen de 15 ans très intelligent mais souvent martyriser par ses camarades, il habite chez ça tante May et sont Oncle Ben depuis c'est quatre ans, car c'est parents sont mort quand il était jeunes. Un jour, lors d'une visite dans une exposition pour une nouvelle machine capable de détruire les matériaux radioactif, 'est alors que une araignée passa à travers le champs d'action de la machin, quand il se fit mordre par une araignée génétiquement modifiée. De ce fait Peter découvrit rapidement ses pouvoirs. Il les utilise d'abord pour son Usage personnel, mais lorsque il laisse échapper un cambrioleur, prétextant que ce n'est pas son problème. Peu de temps après, son oncle Ben se fait assassiner. Peter poursuit le criminel et découvre que l'assassin de son oncle n'est autre que l'homme qu'il n'a pas souhaiter arrêter. Il jure alors en la mémoire de son oncle d'user de ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Temps difficiles thumb|left|216px|Crusher Hogan Les débuts J. Jonah Jameson, directeur du quotidien The Daily Bugle, mène une campagne contre Spider-Man - qui, dés lors, ne peut plus faire de télé. thumb|left|100px|Spider-Man: Héros ou menace ? Comme il a besoin d'argent pour aider sa tante malade, Peter tente de se joindre au 4 fantastiques. Ceux-ci commencent par le combattre, mais font ensuite la paix. Peter découvre alors, déçu, que les 4 sont une super-équipe... à but non lucratif ! Lors de son premier combat, contre le Vautour, il trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent: il prend des photos du méchant et les vend au Daily Bugle. Bientôt, les photo de Peter Parker font régulièrement la une - à coté des articles anti-Spider-Man de Jameson ! Changements Spider-Man doit vite affronter des affreux notoires: Docteur Octopus, le lézard, Mysterio, le Vautour, Kraven le chasseur, et son adversaire le plus dangereux, le Bouffon Vert. thumb|left|Le bouffon vert, l'ennemi le plus infâme de Spider-Man. Son nouvel état de super-héros trouble énormement la vie sociale de Peter, mais, en même temps, il prend confiance en lui - sauver la ville des manigances d'Octopus est en effet l'idéal pour trouver de l'assurance ! A Midtown High, la plus belle fille de la ville, Liz Allen, tombe amoureuse de lui . Mais elle sort encore avec Flash Thompson, l'ennemi de Peter, ce qui ne simplifie pas les choses. Flash a infligé maintes humiliations à Peter quand celui-ci était encore timide, allant jusqu'à briser ses lunettes. Sa vue s'étant nettement améliorée, Peter ne s'est pas soucié de les remplacer. Et il ne parvient pas à haïr réellement Flash, qui est le fondateur du fan-club local de Spider-Man Les années d'études Quand il entre à l'université de l'Empire State, Peter découvre que la chance dont a bénéficié Spider-Man le favorise toujours. Durant le premiers mois, il est distant, car bien des ennemis le guettent et sa tante May est très malade et hospitalisée. Ses condisciples - poussés par Flash - pensent qu'il les snobes. Mais une fille, pourtant, sent qu'il y a autre chose chez Peter . Elle s'appelle Gwen Stacy - et elle va devenir le premier véritable amour du héros. Son coeur balance Avant Gwen, une autre fille était entrée dans sa vie : Mary Jane Watson. C'est la nièce de thumb|Mary Jane Watson et Gwen Stacy. sa voisine, Anna Watson. Peter évite la jeune fille depuis longtemps, précisément parce que la tante de celle-ci et la sienne propre, May, ont tenté de les rapprocher. Mais quand Peter rencontre Mary Jane, ça fait des étincelles - encore qu'elles soient peut-être dues au déchaînement du Rhino. Pendant un temps, Peter ne sait trop laquelle il préfère, de Gwen ou Mary Jane. De leur côté, les deux filles ont des prises de bec, apparemment à cause de lui. Mort subite Alors que Gwen et Peter se rapprochent, Mary Jane sort avec Harry Osborn, qui partage la chambre de Peter. Tandis qu'il sort avec Gwen sous l'identité de Peter, Spider-Man trouve un allié inattendu en la personne de George Stacy, le père de Gwen, policier à la retraite. Malheureusement, lors d'un combat contre le Dr Octopus, George est écrasé sous des gravats. En mourant, il appelle Spider-Man par son vrai nom et lui demande de veiller sur sa fille. Parce qu'il a été vu tirant George de sous les gravats, dans une tentative désespérée pour le sauver, Spider-Man est accusé de l'avoir tué. Il est alors recherché pour meurtre et d'autres super-héros se mettent à sa poursuite. Quant à Gwen, elle tient Spider-Man pour responsable de la mort de son père et Peter se demande s'il pourra un jour révéler la vérité à la femme qu'il aime. Six Arms Saga et l'apparition de Morbius le vampire vivant La mort de Gwen Stacy Parue dans Amazing Spider-Man 121 de juin 1973 Alors que Gwen est chez elle pensant au pauvre Harry,le Bouffon Vert arrive derrière elle et finit par l'enlever. Plus tard alors que Peter était partie voir Gwen, il trouve sont sac rose qu'il lui avait offert avec un bombe citrouille du Bouffon Vert, Parker comprend que elle à était enlever. Peter partit à sa recherche, quand il apperçoit le Bouffon Vert lui faire signe depuis le pont de Brooklyn,Peter va sur le Pont et la il rejoind Gwen, pendant que le Bouffon survole Spidey, et la il frappe Gwen qui tombe du pont. thumb|left|Gwen Stacy prête à être tuée.|273x273pxSpidey se hisse,au rebord du pont et tisse une toile sur le jambe du pont, quand un bruit se fait entendre au niveau de la nuque de la jeune femme,Peter bien sur ne l'entend pas,puis ce dernier finit par la remonter. Une fois en haut,Peter comprend que Gwen est morte, il menace alors ouvertement le Bouffon vert qu'il va le tuer à petit feu pour la mort de sa bien-aimé. Le bouffon finit par s'enfuir et Peter ramene le corps de Gwen sur la terre ferme et pleur dessus, puis il menace les policier si il s'approche, puis il leur laisse le corps et rejete la mort de Gwen sur lui et s'enfuit des policier, de retour chez lui en voyant Harry Osborn qui lui demande de l'aide car il ne se sent pas bien, Peter le rejète et par en colère de chez lui. Anecdote Les lecteurs telement troublée par la mort de la jeune femme, les lecteur ont menacer de mort les scénariste de mort et cette mort à était considéré comme la fin de l'âge d'argent des Marvel comics.''Le décés de Mlle Stacy est considérée comme un exemple de comment dans les comics les personnages féminins souffrent plus que les masculins. La tendance de faire tuer ou souffrir les petites-amies ou femmes des héros est connue comme le syndrome de Gwen Stacy. Mary-Jane Watson fut également profondément affectée par la mort de Gwen et devint une femme plus raisonnable, plus censée et plus responsable. '''Green Goblin last stand' Parue dans Amazing Spider-Man 122 de juillet 1973 Quelque heure après la mort de Gwen Stacy, Peter se rend dans un entrepôt qui sert de base au bouffon vert,alors que Peter s'apprète à rentrée La déviance d'Osborn Après la mort de son père - le Bouffon Vert - Harry Osborn ne sera plus jamais le même. Déjà consommateur de drogues auparavant, il perd tout à fait pied. Lorsqu'il découvre le terrible alter ego de son père, il prend lui même l'identité du Bouffon Vert. La défaite d'Osborn, vaincu par Spider-Man, transforme l'ancien ami de Peter en ennemi acharné. La première saga du Clone Pour Spider-Man, les choses se corsent quand il se retrouve en face de... lui-même ! Le professeur Warren, l'un des profs de Peter à l'université, obsédé par la jeune femme a cloné Gwen et Peter des années auparavant. Le clone est le double fou de Warren, le Chacal, sont vaincus au Shea Stadium, et le clone de Gwen quitte New York pour toujours. C'est seulement plus tard que Peter, après un nouvel affrontement avec le Chacal, comprend qu'il est l'original - s'il avait été le clone, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Mary Jane, mais serait resté éternellement épris de Gwen. Romance avec la Chatte Noir Au moment des examens, Peter et Mary Jane sont devenus très proches. Il lui demande même de l'épouser, mais elle refuse et part pour la Floride. Alors que Peter tente de se remettre, une nouvelle femme entre dans sa vie: la Chatte Noire - une voleuse... de haut vol. Elle a déjà rencontré le Tisseur alors qu'elle thumb|La chatte noire.|289x289pxessayait de faire sortir de prison son père mourant. Peter et elle tombent amoureux. Pour une fois, l'alter ego du premier semble faciliter cette liaison... Peut-être un peu trop ! Il apparaît bientôt que la belle ex-voleuse est davantage amoureuse de Spider-Man que du modeste Peter Parker. Mais l'araignée réalise - en particulier après le combat contre le Hibou ou elle manque de mourir - que la Chatte Noire est en danger chaque fois qu'elle se bat à ses côtés. Elle est experte en arts martiaux, mais elle n'est qu'une humaine, sans pouvoirs spéciaux ! Leur amour touche à sa fin quand Mary Jane revient de Floride, lorsque la Chatte Noire va voir le Caïd, pour essayer d'obtenir des pouvoirs, Parker et elle se séparent. Spider-Man and Secret War Homme en noir L'une des épisodes les plus étranges de la vie de l'araignée concerne les guerres secrètes. Cet affrontement cosmique impliquant une bonne partie des héros et des méchants de l'univers Marvel va changer Spider-Man pour toujours. thumb|Le costume noir de Spider-Man.|246x246pxIl se met à porter un costume noir, qui est en fait une créature symbiotique vivante qui tente d'imposer sa volonté à son hôte, le rendant fortement agressif. Mary Jane choisit ce moment pour révéler qu'elle connait depuis quelques années l'identité secrète de Peter. Combattant contre le costume, et contre un nouvel ennemi, le Super-Bouffon, Peter trouve le temps de demander à nouveau Mary Jane en mariage. Cette fois, elle accepte. Le retour du symbiote et la naissance de Venom thumb|left|Le symbiote Venom. Quand il comprend que son costume vivant altère sa personnalité, l'Araignée engage une lutte terrible avec le symbiote pour le contrôle de son propre corps. Il finit par gagner, mais la créature s'allie au faux reporter Eddie Brock et devient Venom. Spider-Man fait croire à sa propre mort pour convaincre Venom que sa vendetta est finalement terminée. Carnage thumb|Le fameux Carnage. Avant la fausse mort de l'Araignée, Eddie Brock a été emprisonné pour les crimes de Venom. Quand il s'échappe, une partie du costume symbiotique qui l'a transformé en Venom reste derrière lui et se mélange avec le sang de son codétenu psychopathe, Cletus Cassidy, faisant apparaître le plus terrible ennemi de l'Araignée, Carnage. Il faut une alliance - peu évidente - entre Spider-Man et Venom pour stopper les actions meurtrières de Carnage. En famille Comme si la lutte contre Venom et Carnage ne suffisait pas, Peter doit faire face à une chose vraiment incroyable - le retour de ses parents. Il semble un moment qu'ils aient été emprisonnés comme espions par les Soviets. Mais il s'avère bientôt qu'il s'agit d'imposteurs robotiques crées pour découvrir la véritable identité de Peter. Une fois cette menace écartée, Spider-Man apprend que tout le scénario a été monté, par delà la tombe, par Harry Osborn, c'est-à-dire le second Bouffon Vert! Une mort dans la famille L'arrivée de ses parents robotiques jette le chaos dans la vie de Peter - tout son monde en est bouleversé. Peu après la défaite des robots, alors que tante May est mourante à l'hôpital, un étranger arrive à New York - le clone de Peter. Se faisant désormais appeler Ben Reilly, il a survécu à leur combat, cinq ans auparavant, et a appris l’état désespéré de May. Celle-ci peu de temps après, meurt paisiblement, dans son sommeil, à la résidence de Parker - croit-on. La deuxième saga du clone thumb|left|Ben Reilly dans son costume de Scarlet Spider. Mary Jane étant enceinte et Ben souhaitant se charger des responsabilité de Spider-Man, Peter décroche de son job de héros. Il finit même par croire qu'il est le clone et Ben le véritable Peter Parker ! Pendant un temps, Ben, rebaptisé Scarlet Spider, assume le rôle de Spider-Man, ce qui permet à Peter de se retirer en banlieue, avec Mary Jane. La revanche du Bouffon Vert Quelques mois plus tard, dans une période qui va se révéler des plus sombres pour Spidey, Mary Jane fait une fausse couche et Ben Railly est tué alors qu'il protège Peter d'une attaque du Bouffon Vert. A sa mort, le corps de Ben tombe en poussière, ce qui prouve que Peter est le véritable Spider-Man. Ce dernier, alors qu'il affronte le Bouffon, fait une nouvelle découverte, terrible: tante May est vivante ! Celle qui est morte étant une actrice, génétiquement modifiée, envoyée pour égarer Peter. La saga du clone et l'enlèvement de tante May n'étant qu'une machination du vrai Bouffon Vert. Car le sérum qui a rendu fou Norman Osborn lui a en même temps permis de survivre à sa mort (apparente), des années auparavant. Il a passé son temps en Europe, s'arrangeant pour que son fils Harry prenne l'identité du Bouffon, tandis que lui-même peaufinait sa revanche contre Spider-Man La mort de Mary Jane Mary Jane, éprouvée par tous ces événement, décide de rompre avec Peter. Sur ces entrefaites, elle décide de partir à Los Angeles afin de poursuivre sa arrière d'actrice, mais elle est apparemment tuée dans un accident d'avion. Peter qui es désormais seul refuse de croire à la mort de sa femme, il avait justement raison, puisqu'il s'avère qu'elle a été enlevée par sot harceleur. Il parvient à la retrouver, mais la jeune femme a besoin de réfléchir à leur couple et part pour désormais pour Hollywood. Peter retourne vivre avec sa tante et, pressé par celle-ci, devient enseignant dans les sciences à son ancienne école de Midtown Hight. Morlun Araignée ou Homme ? thumb|Finalement Spidey rejoint les Nouveaux Vengeurs. La vie récente de Spider-Man est toujours aussi dangereuse et chaotique. Mary Jane est revenu pour une nouvelle lune de miel. Tante May connaît la vérité sur l'alter ego Spider-Man de Peter. Elle est l'une des supporter les plus acharnées de Spider-Man. Celui-ci a également découvert des choses ahurissantes sur ses propres origines auprès d'un mystérieux étranger, Ezekiel, qui a des pouvoir similaires aux siens. Mais surtout, Peter, après avoir reçu un baiser de la reine des insectes, s'aperçoit qu'il est devenu plus araignée qu'homme ! Inquiétant pour un super-héros ! Heureusement, la transformation s'avère temporaire et se traduit par des pouvoir accrus: plus de force et de vitesse, un rapport sensoriel plus étroit avec les insectes et les araignée et la capacité de secréter de la toile à partir de son propre corps. Captain America l'ayant persuadé de se joindre aux Nouveaux Vengeurs, l'araignée va sans doute en avoir besoin. Guerre civile Au début de la Guerre Civile déclenchée par la loi de recensement des super-héros, Spider-Man se range initialement thumb|Spider-Man dans son tout nouveau costume créé par Tony Starkdu côté du gouvernement, et pour cela, il révèle son identité lors d'une conférence de son ami Tony Stark, qui lui a confectionné une nouvelle armure. Après une dispute entre ce dernier et lui-même, il s'enfuit de la Tour Stark, poursuivi par plusieurs vilains entré au service du S.H.I.E.L.D, il est finalement sauvé par le Punisher, qui l'emmène dans le repère secret des rebelles. Spidey combat alors dans la bataille finale, cette fois du côté de Captain America. Back in black One more day Brand new day One moment in time Spider-Man big time Spider-îsland End of Earth Avengers VS X-Men Spider-Men: deux héros de deux monde Le souhait de mourir Le Spider-Man Superieur Un mal neccéssaire Goblin Nation Le retour de Peter Parker Pouvoirs et capacités thumb|left|Spider-Man montre sa force dans Amazing Spider-Man N°33 Les pouvoirs de Spider-Man proviennent d'une altération génétique suite à une morsure d'araignée irradiée. * Force surhumaine : Spider-Man possède une puissance physique surhumaine depuis sa mutation. Il peut tordre une barre de fer très facilement, soulever une voiture et même s'extirper - et en extirper d'autres- des tonnes de gravats d'un immeuble écroulé. Il est censé avoir la force d'une araignée, mais proportionnée à sa taille. Il peut soulever environ 10 tonnes. * Agilité surhumaine : La dextérité, la coordination, l'équilibre et la souplesse du héros sont exceptionnelles. * Endurance surhumaine. Il dispose de grandes capacités de récupération, d'une endurance et d'une vigueur phénoménales. thumb|82px|Spider-Man grimpant sur un mur. * Adhésion : Les pieds et les doigts de Spider-Man sont recouverts de microscopiques crochets qui lui permettent d'escalader toutes les surfaces et d'y tenir, comme une araignée. Associées à sa vitesse, cette propriété lui permet de courir sur les murs et les plafonds avec la souplesse, la précision et les mouvements particuliers d'une véritable araignée de taille humaine. Catégorie:Membre des Vengeurs Catégorie:Justiciers Catégorie:Super-héros Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Marvel Knights Catégorie:Membre des Quatre Fantastiques Catégorie:Membre des Nouveaux Vengeurs Catégorie:Membre des Défenseurs Équipement Peter Parker a créée ses propres lance-toile, qui secrètent divers types de soie. Il a aussi utilisé un projecteur, une voiture (la Spider-Mobile) qui fut construit par Johnny Storm (la Torche Humaine). Elle tomba dans l'océan avant d'être reprise par le Bricoleur et transformée pour abattre Spidey. Il utilise parfois des traceurs, et une combinaison isolée. TriviaCatégorie:Membre des VengeursCatégorie:JusticiersCatégorie:Super-hérosCatégorie:PersonnagesCatégorie:Marvel KnightsCatégorie:Membre des Quatre FantastiquesCatégorie:Membre des Nouveaux VengeursCatégorie:Membre des Défenseurs Pourquoi Gwen est morte ? La cause exacte de la mort de Gwen demeure à ce jour encore inconnue. Le dessin de Amazing Spider-Man # 121 montre un effet sonore snap à la hauteur du cou de Gwen lorsqu’elle fut rattrapée par les toiles de Spider-Man. Les simples lois de la physique du mouvement concourent à confirmer que l’arrêt brutal de la chute aurait été mortel pour tout individu normalement constitué. Ainsi, si Gwen Stacy avait été vivante au début de sa chute, elle aurait nécessairement été tuée par cette interception. Annexe 1 -Dans une version parrallèle de Spider-Man, lors de la mort de Gwen Stacy, Peter à sauté du pont au lieu de tisser une toile ce qui fait que Gwen est toujours en vie. -En 2012, Spider-Man à eu 50 ans. -Doublé par Neil Patrick Harris dans Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions et Josh Keaton dans Spider-Man: Au frontière du Temps, tous les deux ont exprimé des versions alternatives du personnage. -L'homme araignée est l'un des rares personnage à avoir était choisi par l'uni-pouvoir pour incarné Captain Universe. -La possible religion de Peter Parker est protestant. -Quand Miss Marvel fut attaché au Symbiote, elle à révéler posséder des sentiment amoureux à l'égard de Peter, même si elle n'est jamais revenu sur ce sujet. Lors du Crossover end of earth, Silver Sable à révéler à Spider-Man avoir des sentiment amoureux pour ce dernier et a savoir que dans une histoire qui s'est passer quelque temps avant, Sable à embrasser Spidey devant le maire pour avoir sauvé la parade de la Symkarie dans New-York. -Spider-Man à déjà joué au jeu World of Warcraft et à même regarder la série Dirty Dancing. -Dans un épisode des Simpsons, l'ont peut apercevoir la couverture du livre Spider-Man no more!